Christmas Tree Shopping
by Mickey3
Summary: Jack, Carter and Teal'c take a four year-old Daniel shopping for his first Christmas tree.


**Christmas Tree Shopping**  
><strong>By Mickey<strong>

Status: Completed 12/10/2011

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 4,847

Author's Notes: I was feeling guilty about not quite fulfilling Char's stocking stuffer request, so I wrote another one. Thanks to Erin, Karen and char for the beta!

* * *

><p>"MY JACK!"<p>

I nearly jump out of my skin as my kid screams my name across the house. I _know_ we've had the whole "no yelling in the house" conversation on many occasions, but Daniel has yet to learn the difference between his "inside" and "outside" voices. I consider correcting him, again, but decide against it.

Not really sure why he won't call me Daddy. About six months ago, an incident off-world caused Daniel to de-age to a three and a half year-old boy with no memory, at all, of his former life. Not even of his childhood. The only thing he remembers, barely, is his parents. Dang near broke my heart as huge, fat tears rolled down tiny cheeks when I had to tell him that they were dead. As soon as we realized it was permanent, I adopted him. I introduce him to everyone as my son. He introduces me as "My Jack". It's always My Jack, never just Jack. Even at pre-school. I can't help but wonder if some part of him remembers his time in foster care the first time around and is afraid the same thing will happen again.

Not a chance. The kid is stuck with me.

Knowing he will yell again if I don't reply, and not wanting to have my ear drums busted, I ask, "What, buddy?"

Daniel lowers his voice as he barrels down the hallway and jumps onto my lap on the couch. We've had the "no running in the house" and the "no jumping on the furniture" conversations too. Unfortunately, as it is with most kids his age, he forgets those conversations. Often. Making himself comfortable on my lap, he begins.

"My Jack, it's only two weeks until Christmas and we _still_ don't have a tree! We have to have a tree or Santa won't come. Mikey at school says if you don't have a tree Santa won't come to your house so we have to go get a tree!"

For a four year-old, Daniel has an excellent vocabulary and grasp of sentence structure. Other than a bit of trouble with words with th in them, be it at the beginning or the end, and the occasional propensity for run on sentences when he's really excited or upset, he speaks more like a kid about twice his age. His teachers call him a genius. At least in the area of Language Arts.

If they only knew.

"Well then, I'll guess we'll just have to go out and buy a tree." I had planned on waiting until next weekend, but what the heck. I've got nothing important planned for this weekend anyway.

"Yippee! I'll go get my coat."

Daniel jumps off my lap, about to bolt for the closet. I manage to snag the collar of his shirt before he gets more than a few steps. "Whoa there, speedy. I didn't mean right now. It's dark out. All the lots are closed now. We'll go in the morning."

The pouty lip he's perfected makes an appearance. Normally, it works and he gets his way, but not tonight. It's almost twenty hundred hours. Nearly Daniel's bedtime -and he knows it- and there isn't a snowballs chance in the hot place that we're going anywhere. Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said the lots are all closed. Most of the ones around here close around six-ish.

Daniel looks like he still wants to argue, but I cut off the argument before he can utter another word. "I'll tell you what, you be a good boy, go get ready for bed without giving me a fight tonight, and we'll go right after breakfast tomorrow since it's Saturday. Deal?"

Daniel considers my proposition, tapping his finger on his chin as he thinks, and then finally agrees, "Okay, My Jack. I will go get my jammies on."

The kid takes off down the hall and I call out, "Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Oy. Now _I'm_ breaking the "no yelling in the house rule".

While Daniel gets ready for bed, I decide to have a surprise for him in the morning and pick up my cell phone. By the time I finish my call, Daniel walks back into the living room and presents his teeth for inspection. I brought him this kids mouthwash that shows all the gross stuff that's left behind when the kid doesn't brush properly. He must really want to get that tree tomorrow because this is the first time I don't have to send him back to the bathroom again. He even washed his hands and face without being told.

I know this because he is currently dripping on my lap. He dried his hands pretty good, but seems to have forgotten to dry his face.

Glancing at my watch, I see it's twenty hundred. Story time. Most people read their kid a story with the kid in his or her bed. My little guy is a cuddle bug though, so we read ours on the couch with Daniel on my lap, his left arm wrapped around the stuffedﾅ whatever it is; the box called it a My Pet Monster (It's the ugliest toy I've ever seen, but the little squirt loves it), Sam gave him for his fourth birthday and left thumb in his mouth and his right hand free to point at the book when something catches his attention. One of the few things about Daniel that hasn't changed is his love of the written word. He's already learning how to read. He can read the really easy See Spot Run type of books by himself. The kid has a rather large bookshelf crammed full of kid's books thanks to Sam, Cassie, the general, Teal'c and I. Usually, he tries to draw out bedtime by taking ten minutes or more (if I let him) to pick out a book. This time, he already has one with him.

Oh yeah, he really wants that tree.

I sit back and Daniel crawls onto my lap and hands me the book, one of the dozen or so Christmas books he has, The Light of Christmas.

Three quarters of the way through the book, Daniel is asleep and snoring softly against my chest. Setting the book aside, I wrap my arms around my kid and carry him off to bed.

After tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead I watch him sleep for a while then I make my way back to the couch and pick up my paper. This is really the only time I can read it in peace. I finish reading the article I'd started by twenty thirty hours then head for the kitchen. Making Christmas cookies for a pre-school class with a four year-old can be a lot messier than one might think. Knowing my little early-bird like I do, I'm sure Daniel will be up at the butt-crack of dawn. Once I get this mess cleaned up -glancing around I realize it'll take the better part of an hour and half, if I'm lucky- it's off to bed for me. Morning comes way too early and I'm not as young as I used to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sooner does Daniel finish his breakfast and races off to brush his teeth, the doorbell rings. He hollers out, "I'll get it" and abruptly changes direction as he bolts for the door. Glancing at my watch and noting the time, I know who it is, so I let him answer it. This is a surprise for him anyway.

There's silence for the thirty seconds it takes him to reach and open the door.

"My Jack! My Jack guess what?"

Without waiting for me to ask "what", Daniel comes barreling into the kitchen at top speed and comes to a skidding stop beside me. I stop loading the dishwasher and look down as he bounces up and down.

"It's Sam and Teal'c! Dey are here right now. Are dey going to pick out a tree wiff us? Did you call dem? I hearded you on da phone last night when I was brushing my teefs. I want dem to go tree shopping with us don't you it'll be so so so much fun if dey go wiff us!"

By the time he finishes speaking he's bouncing around like a jackrabbit on a pogo stick. It's pretty funny, really. Sam and Teal'c enter the kitchen and before I can answer, Teal'c speaks up.

"Yes, Daniel, we will be accompanying you and Jack on your quest to locate a tree for your living room."

That's another change that's happened since Daniel's downsizing. Teal'c actually just calls him Daniel now. Daniel insisted on it, actually. He informed T, matter-of-factually, after the adoption that he couldn't call him Daniel Jackson anymore because his name was now Daniel Jackson _O'Neill_ and that he had to call me Jack because if he just called me O'Neill then he (Daniel) might think Teal'c was calling him. So, now Daniel is just Daniel and I'm just Jack, except at the base, then it's back to O'Neill. Still, it's kinda nice. I've been trying for quite a while to get the big guy to call me Jack -took the squirt about five minutes to accomplish the same thing.

Go figure.

"Yeah!" Daniel finally stops bouncing. "I'll go get my coat on!"

"Whoa there, squirt," I say stopping him in his tracks. "I think Sam and T might want some coffee before we go, and you still need to brush your teeth and get dressed."

Daniel looks down at his body, still clad in his Toy Story pajamas, and smiles sheepishly. "Oh yeah! I forgot."

Daniel races off for the bathroom as I turn my attention to our guests. I'd ask them if they actually want any coffee, but Sam is already getting cups for herself and Teal'c. "You guys hungry? There's still some pancake batter left."

"No thanks, sir," Sam says as she pours sugar into the cups. "We grabbed a bite in the commissary when I picked up Teal'c."

Someday, I will get Carter to call me Jack when we're off duty. They help me clean up while my little squirt gets ready to go.

Five minutes later Daniel re-enters the kitchen fully dressed, including his coat, hat and mittens, and presents his teeth for inspection. Like last night, they're spotless. Luckily, we've finished our coffee and are ready to go.

Since my truck has the extended cab, we only need one vehicle. Teal'c climbs into the front with me while Carter gets in the back and helps Daniel into his car seat. Glancing in the rear-view mirror I notice he's starting to outgrow his seat and make a mental note to pick up a booster seat the next time I go to Wal-Mart.

"Put on Christmas music, My Jack. We gotta listen to Christmas music!"

I pop in one of Daniel's favorite Christmas CD's, "Christmas Comedy Classics". It used to be Charlie's favorite. Oddly enough, both my boys had the same favorite songs from this CD, Nuttin' For Christmas, I Yus Go Nuts at Christmas, and Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Daniel has managed to get Sam to sing along with him at some point. Listening to the two of them singing I Yus Go Nuts at Christmas is a hoot. Actually, this time it was Carter singing in a silly voice while Daniel laughed his little butt off.

It's a short drive to the first lot. If Daniel is anything like Charlie was -_highly_ picky about his Christmas tree- it's very unlikely this will be our only stop. We all pile out of the truck and, knowing the rules when in a place like this, Daniel immediately slips one mittened hand into Carter's then locks onto mine as I come up beside him.

"Swing," Daniel demands.

Carter and I obediently swing my kid between us. His laughter is infectious and soon Carter and I are chuckling. Teal'c smiles.

As we enter the lot, I stop to look at a wreath, mine is pretty old and starting to fall apart. I look down as Daniel releases my hand and tugs on my pant leg.

"No, no, My Jack," Daniel scolds me lightly, "we are here to look at _trees_."

"Be patient," I tell him with a slight frown. "We need a new wreath. The one we have now is very old." Very, very old. Sara and I brought the first year we were together.

Matching my frown with one of his own, Daniel replies, "But I _like_ dat one! We don't need a new one."

Relenting, "Okay, we'll keep the old one." I guess it isn't too bad. It should hold up for one more season, at least. I hope.

"Yeah!"

Taking my hand back in his, Daniel drags us towards the trees.

I start to approach a group of trees to my left, but Daniel tugs on my hand.

"What, squirt? You wanted to look at trees," I wave my hand at the trees, "and those are trees."

"But dey are _teeny_ trees. We have to get a big, big tree!"

"Yeah, sir," Carter adds with a conspiratorially look at Daniel, "You have to have a big tree."

I knew those two were up to something when they stopped singing for a few moments in the truck and whispered to each other. I'd told Daniel this morning that we would be getting a smaller tree, six foot or under. I really don't want to mess around with a really big tree. Having to use a ladder, even a small one, just to be able to reach the top of the tree is not my idea of fun. Daniel had given me the pouty lip, then got that look on his face I've come to learn means he's plotting something and remained quiet.

"Please, My Jack?"

Damn, he's working the pouty lip _and_ the puppy dog eyes now. Carter chooses that moment to chime back in.

"Have a heart, sir. It's Daniel's first Christmas with you."

I'm pretty sure there's a regulation somewhere about second-in-commands pulling that look on their commanding officers. If not, there should be.

"All right already," my smile belays my serious tone and I add, "you win."

The co-conspirators share a smile. Double teaming little brats.

Teal'c, who has remained silent throughout this exchange, takes this moment to put in his two cents.

"I believe young Daniel is correct O'Neill, you must have a larger tree than that to fully appreciate it once decorated."

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Give it a rest, I said I give! We'll get a big tree."

My house has about ten foot ceilings, so it's definitely big enough for a big tree. Besides, I really do want to make this a special Christmas for Daniel, especially since this will be the first time he's ever had a _real_ Christmas tree. If my kid wants a big, fat tree that's what he's going to get! Changing direction, I ignore the high-fiving and whispered remarks and head for the seven and eight footers. If he thinks we're getting one bigger than that, he's off his freaking rocker.

The first three trees I pull out -before I can even stand them all the way up- get such sour looks from Daniel I can't help but laugh. Neither can Carter. Even Teal'c cracks a wide grin. The fourth one gets about a whole ten seconds of considerations before he shakes his head "no". The fifth one has him shaking his head so hard his hat goes flying. Deftly, Teal'c snags the flying garment and gently tugs it back onto Daniel's head.

Looking up with a slightly embarrassed grin, Daniel says, "Dank you, T."

"You are most welcome."

Only my little squirt can make Teal'c smile like that. Even Rya'c, who has been by for a visit twice, has sorta adopted Daniel as a little brother. I think those times he's sat on the floor playing Legos or coloring with my kid are the closest I've seen Rya'c come to playing like the kid he still is. Well, teenager, technically, but he never really had the chance to just be a _kid_.

"My Jack?"

I look down at Daniel to see him looking quizzically up at me. I'm thinking that probably isn't the first time he's called my name. Guess I got a little lost in my thoughts.

"What, squirt?"

His questions come rapid-fire and I resist the urge to laugh.

"We are _supposed_ to be looking at trees. Why are you just standing there? What are you looking at? Is it dat last tree you showed me because I already said I didn' like dat one. Can we look at more trees now, My Jack?"

Actually, he didn't _say_ anything about the tree, just shook his head "no", but I get the point. Smiling, he slips his hand back into mine as I reply, "Sure. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour and countless trees later Daniel still hasn't found one that strikes his fancy. We head back to the truck and pile in. Luckily, the next lot isn't far away. A few minutes later we all get out again, and, once again, Daniel is swinging -this time between Teal'c and I- as we walk towards the back of the lot where all the bigger trees are.

A Douglas Fir that has to be an eight footer, at least, catches my eye and I hold it up for Daniel to inspect. He gives it the once over then shakes his head. Personally, I don't see what's so bad about this one, but the squirt doesn't like it, so we move on.

"What about this one, Daniel?" Carter asks as she pulls another Douglas Fir and holds it up.

It's a pretty good looking tree. I'm about to tell Carter that when Daniel shoots that one down too.

"No, no, Sam. Da top is too funny shaped and dere's not enough branches over dere."

Looking as he points to a bare spot near the bottom, I notice that it stretches halfway around the tree.

I shrug and Carter puts the tree back. Teal'c, who has wondered a few feet away, holds up a tree -a blue pine if I'm not mistaken, and calls to Daniel.

"What about this one? It is tall and very full?"

Daniel gives this one more consideration, walking completely around it before rejecting it. "No. Dat one doesn't really smell like a Christmas Tree," pointing to the ground he adds, "and da branches is kinda limp."

Teal'c nods and puts the tree back. Moving on I spot a group of trees that look promising. There's a line strung up between two posts and all of the trees are tied to it, so I don't even have to hold them up for Daniel to inspect. Passing the first two with nothing more than a cursory glance, they both have obvious, and rather large, bare spots, I stop at the third one.

"Well?" I ask, pointing at the tree, "Whaddaya think?"

Daniel lets go of Carter's hand and walks around the tree. He does three complete laps and I start to think this might actually be the one, when he stops, looks up at me and sighs. "Nope, not dis one eder."

"What is wrong with this one, Daniel?"

Apparently Teal'c thought it was a good one too.

"It's too skinny. And dere's a big bare spot in da back."

Craning my neck around to where my kid is pointing, I see what he means. It's not all that big really, and wouldn't be noticeable if turned to a corner. Pointing this out to Daniel may be an exercise in futility, but my cheeks are getting cold so I'm willing to give it a shot. "The tree is going in the corner, Danny. No one will see the bare spot."

Hands on his hips, Daniel glares at me as he states, "No it's not. It has to go in front of the window so everybody can see it!"

Sighing in resignation, I give up, take Daniel's hand in mine, and we move on.

Between Carter, Teal'c and I, we hold up at least a dozen more trees. All of them are rejected for various reasons. They're either too small, too skinny, too skimpy, have too many limp branches, or are losing too many needles. Just when I'm about to call it quits and go to another lot, something catches Daniel's attention. He lets go of my hand and races off in front of us.

Which scares the crap outta me.

The place is getting crowded. Even a town as small as Colorado Springs has its share of weirdos. Daniel is fast for a little kid and he's almost out of sight, getting lost in the crowd. I yell his name as I take off after him, ignoring the disgruntled looks of the people I shove -as gently as possible-out of my way, an equally worried Carter and Teal'c right behind me.

Luckily, I catch up to him quickly and grab him by the hood of his jacket. He stops abruptly and turns to glare at me, clearly annoyed.

I kneel in front of him, ignoring my loudly protesting knee, and grab him by the arms, probably gripping him more tightly than is strictly necessary. He tries to wiggle away from me, but I don't loosen my grip. Before he can utter a word, I lay into him. "Damn it, Daniel! What have I told you about taking off like that? You could have been hurt? What if someone had tried to take you?"

Tears well up in those bright blue eyes and I can't help feeling a little guilty about yelling.

Just a little.

A firm hand grips my shoulder. A silent, gentle admonishment that maybe I'm being just a little too hard on Daniel. I'm surprised to see that it's Teal'c's, not Carter's. I glance at them and see a mix of fear and understanding in their eyes. Just like it used to be when we were all on the front-line team together, there's a silent communication there as well, 'He's just a little kid, sir.'

"I'm sorry, My Jack. I forgot. I didn' mean to be a bad boy."

Sighing, the last of my anger draining away, I pull my son close to me and hug him tightly. "It's okay, Danny. You are not a bad boy. But running off like that was a naughty and dangerous thing to do. I love you, son. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, don't do that anymore. Okay?"

Sniffling and rubbing his face against my chest, he mumbles, "I'm sorry. I won't do dat no more. I promise. I just got excited and I forgot."

I hold him at arm's length again and grimace as he uses his coat sleeve as a hankie. We've had that conversation a time or ten before as well. I always make sure he has tissues in his pocket, but he rarely remembers to use them.

"Are you still mad at me? Do you think Santa will be mad?"

Pulling out my hankie, I hold it to his nose and say, "blow." Daniel does and I pocket the hankie as I answer his questions. "No, squirt, I'm not angry. And I'm sure Santa will understand that you were not trying to be disobedient. But you have to try harder to remember that rule, okay?"

Daniel nods and says, "Yes." Turning to Carter and Teal'c, who have watched this little exchange in silence, and asks, "Are you guys mad at me? I really didn't mean to scare you guys."

"We are not," Teal'c responds with a warm smile as Carter adds, "No, Daniel, but your Dad is right. Please don't do that again."

Smiling broadly, Daniel replies, "I won't. I promise!"

I doubt it's a promise he'll be able to keep -little boys his age often forget things like that in a moment of excitement.

Suddenly, Daniel grabs Teal'c and Carter each by a hand and drags them off in the direction he'd been heading a few minutes before. Hollering over his shoulder, he adds, "Come on, My Jack! I fink I found da best tree."

Shaking my head, I get to my feet and trail behind the trio. Daniel glancing back to make sure I'm following but doesn't stop until he reaches his goal.

Stopping in front of a rather large Scotch Pine, Daniel is practically bouncing as he looks up at Teal'c and says, "Hold it up so I can get a good look at it, please!"

Teal'c does as requested and releasing Daniel's hand, gets a grip on the tree and holds it up. I stand back a few feet and admire the tree, which stands at least eight feet tall, as Daniel circles it.

After a minute, he stops and runs the three feet to me. Looking up hopefully, he declares, "Dis is it, My Jack. Dis is da tree I want. Can we get it, please? Please, please, _please_!"

I walk over to the tree and grab the tag. Ouch! Talk about sticker shock! Who in their right mind charges a hundred bucks for a tree? What _sucker_ would actually pay that much?

Looking down at the expectant and broadly smiling face of my little boy, I answer my own question when I ruffle his hair and respond. "We sure can, squirt."

"Yeah!" Daniel exclaims as he bounces around in circles in front of me.

Teal'c, clearly pleased with Daniel's choice and my answer, states, "I shall locate an attendant to assist us."

Despite how busy the place has gotten, Teal'c manages to find someone quickly. Within fifteen minutes the tree is bound, secured in the truck and paid for. It's a short drive home.

Daniel prances around in anticipation as Teal'c and I trim the tree trunk and the odd branch here and there. As we clean up, Carter ushers Daniel inside. By the time we enter the house, Daniel is out of his coat and mittens He watches excitedly as Teal'c and I place the tree in its stand.

"Let's get the decorations, Sam! I know where My Jack keeps them." Daniel grabs Carter's hand and starts to drag her out of the room.

"Whoa there, squirt," I begin as Carter laughs at the incredulous look on my kid's face. "We need to leave the tree alone for a few days to give the branches time to settle. We'll decorate it a couple of days, okay?"

For a moment it looks like Daniel's going to protest, but I think he realizes exactly where that will get him and just nods and say, "Okay."

"Well, what do you think?" I ask as I wave a hand at the tree.

Daniel considers it for a minute than says, "It's perfect. I can't wait to decorate it!" Without pausing to take a breath, he asks, "You have a star, right? You gotta have a star to put on da top."

"Of course, squirt." Glancing at my watch I'm surprised to see it's almost noon. "Lunch time." Looking to Carter and Teal'c, I ask, "You two staying for lunch?"

The best part about lunch time is that nap-time follows it.

Before either of them can answer, Daniel turns on the charm full force and gives them both the puppy dog look as he says, "You are staying, aren't you? Today is Saturday so we are having pizza!"

Smiling, Carter replies, "Sure, Daniel, we can stay for lunch."

"Yippee," Daniel shouts as he pumps a fist in the air.

I watch with a smile as he takes Carter and Teal'c each by a hand and drags them into the kitchen to get paper towels, plates, sodas, and the garlic while I pull out my phone and order the pizzas.

After a few seconds, he runs back into the living room and wraps his arms around my legs, nearly knocking me on my six. "Thanks, My Jack. It really is the best tree ever and this is gonna be the best Christmas ever because you and I are together. I love you, My Jack."

Before I can reply, Daniel dashes off into the kitchen again.

When the adoption went through and Daniel continued to call me My Jack, refusing to call me Daddy, I was a little annoyed. I got used to it after a while and figured he'd call me Daddy when he was ready. Now, I know it's special to him and I don't mind at all. Someday, he will call me Dad. A few months ago, that would have made me very happy. I guess it still will in a way, but it also kinda saddens me to know that.

I may stop being My Jack to Daniel someday, but he will always be my little squirt.

My Daniel.

My son.

_THE END_


End file.
